Anima Kids antitrust law violation case
The Anima Kids antitrust law violation case is an ongoing case related to Anima Kids violating numerous antitrust laws in Peppaland that began on February 17, 2005. The case began following the passing of the Corporation Act 2004 on December 30, 2004, and the first penalty for Anima Kids was a fine of 10 cents. However, the Anima Broadcasting System has continually refused to abide by applicable law, and therefore, the penalty has been getting worse biannually. The last fine to be paid by the Anima Broadcasting System for contravening the Corporation Act 2004 was a fine of $100,000 on August 31, 2018. Roots The Anima Kids antitrust law violation case has its roots in early 2005, a time after the Corporation Act 2004 was passed in, and when Anima Kids broadcast a commercial featuring the following poem: Boys wear blue, Girls wear red, If Anima Kids doesn't survive Then it'll be completely dead When the sky gets bluer And the land gets redder Animal Toonz is nice But Anima Kids is better! In the commercial, the poem is followed by then-ABS CEO Edward Elephant muttering 'Turn AT off, Camden.' followed by Camden Cat muttering 'AT must be a dead channel. Ditch it, ditch it, ditch it.'. Some scripted text then pops up, saying 'Warning: Avoid the PTBC and Animal Toonz. Despite it having launched earlier than Anima Kids, they are NOT your number one kids' channel! That channel's owner is, like, a wild BEAST!'. However, the aforementioned commercial was found to have violated the Corporation Act 2004's 'Anti-Trust and Anti-Monopolization' section (section 10) and therefore, the Peppish parliament took action. Continued refusal to abide The commercial mentioned in the above section, however, continued to air on Anima Kids throughout 2005, and by December 17, 2008, it had spread like a viral Dine-Saw post to other channels such as Matrix and Anima Pick, resulting in the commercial's endboard being changed to the following: If you watch our superior Anima Kids channel, then Danielle the Dragon will come out, full of magic. Animal Toonz needs one of our men to fuck back to have its plugs pulled off! Now a former channel controller of PBS uses marijuana! And Pennzoil.Inc is high evil, evil! The commercial made the parliament of Peppaland decide to multiply Anima Kids' fine for continually violating the Corporation Act 2004 by 10 biannually, and so, due to the latter having stolen the views of any other kids' television network, on September 27, 2018, the aforementioned commercial was replaced by a commercial where Peppish celebrity Lori Oakenshield says the following speech: Just remember how Anima Kids' dominance used to be great before the trouble with the Corporations Act 2004 - people used to accept it, and children would wait forever for a chance to watch an episode of Pingu! Since we aired a fine-leading commercial, however, every other kids' television network owner has been running away, scared. But don't worry - Sonic MediaWorks won't let your kids' channel go bankrupt, as they're ready to purchase it at any time. All you have to do is talk to its CEO, Guillaume Rischard, about selling it. Category:Miscellaneous Category:Fanon Category:Court cases Category:2005